


Work your magic

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Tea, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Лишённый зрения быстро привыкает познавать мир на ощупь, на запах, на слух.
Relationships: Ermac/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Work your magic

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее зарисовка, чем что-то большее. Отсутствует внятный обоснуй, место действия и предыстория.  
> Название дано по одноименной песне Дмитрия Колдуна.  
> Вдохновлено замечательными фанартами kinokometal

Шорох дождя успокаивает. Тяжёлые капли барабанят по деревянной крыше веранды, со звоном разбиваются о железную оковку ворот, глухо сталкиваются с каменной дорожкой и кожей стоящего под дождём человека. Дождю соответствуют запахи свежести, прибитой к земле пыли и радостно выметнувшейся зелени. Грозе – запах озона и опасности, но сейчас не гроза, а просто тёплый летний дождь. 

Лишённый зрения быстро привыкает познавать мир на ощупь, на запах, на слух. Шёлковая оплётка рукояти меча, свист рассекаемого воздуха, дождевая капля на ладони. Мягкая трава – сейчас мокрая и холодная, зато можно быть точно уверенным, что под босую ступню не попадётся неожиданный камешек – в лучшем случае испортив равновесие и тренируемый приём, в худшем – заставив споткнуться или упасть. Едва уловимая дрожь земли от осторожных шагов и ощущение присутствия другого человека. 

Мечник разворачивается и опускает клинок. Угрозы нет. Даже несмотря на то, что в разуме подошедшего творится полный сумбур. Он там всегда творится. За прошедшее с момента знакомства время он научился просто не обращать на это внимания, как зрячие учатся не обращать внимание на шрамы собеседника. На плечи аккуратно опускается что-то тёплое и сухое – то ли полотенце, то ли одеяло. 

– Иди в дом. Простудишься. 

Голос так же отличается от привычно-человеческого, как и окутывающие телепата сотни обрывков чужих мыслей. Словно голоса нескольких людей наспех слепили в один, получив вибрирующий многосоставной звук, которому сложно дать определение. Слышать в таком голосе слегка неуклюжую заботу странно. Но она есть. Пришелец принёс с собой запахи нездешних трав, моря, пропыленной одежды и чего-то, похожего на грозовой озон. Магия. 

Слепой мечник засовывает Сенто в ножны и поворачивается к дому.

На веранде тепло и сухо, пахнет свежезаваренным чаем и – почему-то – шоколадом. Кенши на ощупь находит чашку, но натыкается на чужие обжигающе-горячие пальцы. 

– Прости, – пальцы исчезают, а мечник думает о том, что это первый раз, когда создание Шао Кана позволило к себе прикоснуться. Эрмак давно свободен от воли Императора, но не настолько, чтобы доверять чьим-то прикосновениям. Кенши даже не знает, как он выглядит – энергетические потоки, которые он может видеть, не дают понятия о внешности.

– Дай мне руку, – тихо просит мечник, поворачивая свою ладонью вверх. 

В мыслях телекинетика последовательно отражаются непонимание, замешательство, короткий испуг, решимость. Горячие пальцы ложатся на ладонь мечника. Кожа на них совершенно не похожа на живую. Кенши, хмурясь, поглаживает странную кожу, а потом улыбается и аккуратно стягивает с руки перчатку. Очень осторожно самыми кончиками пальцев касается горячей живой кожи. Загрубевшей, морщинистой, покрытой множеством мелких шрамов. Неудивительно, что он носит перчатки. 

– Что ты делаешь?

– Подожди, – слепой мечник медленно проводит линию до запястья – узкого, почти хрупкого. Под прижатой к коже подушечкой пальца быстро-быстро бьётся пульс. – Не волнуйся. Я ничего не сделаю. 

Ладонь мечника поднимается выше, скользит по ткани длинного рукава. Шёлк, но очень старый, истрёпанный, хотя ещё прочный. Жаль, нельзя узнать, какого он цвета. Хотя почему… 

– Какого он цвета? 

– Красный. Тёмно-красный, – удивление пополам с растерянностью. Но вырваться не пытается, или считая это какой-то человеческой блажью, или всё понимая. 

Кенши поднимается ещё выше. Под кожаным плащом без рукавов ощущаются широкие крепкие плечи и тренированные мускулы. Его создали из душ воинов, и оболочка под стать содержанию. 

– Чёрный?

– Да, – движение воздуха: Эрмак кивает. – Зачем тебе это? 

– Хочу понять, как ты выглядишь.

Под пальцы попадается кожаный же капюшон. Помедлив, мечник откидывает его назад и проводит ладонью по щеке… по плотным тканевым полосам, наполовину скрывающим лицо. Перемещает ладонь на затылок, запутывая пальцы в коротких растрёпанных волосах.

– Что…

Не дожидаясь очередного вопроса, Кенши стремительно прижимается к губам телекинетика, пробуя их на вкус. Жар, ошеломление, пепел, мгновенная вспышка ярости, шоколад. 

Мечник врезается спиной в опорную колонну, отброшенный телекинетической волной. Демон Внешнего мира, прошипев что-то нелестное, поднимается и уходит в дом, хлопнув дверью. Кенши улыбается и пьёт чай. Он узнал достаточно.


End file.
